


Confession in Red (original work)

by Darkkitsune333



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkkitsune333/pseuds/Darkkitsune333
Summary: Damien is a vampire that doesn't understand love, this is a short story with his rants. I wrote this for a competition in my county and if I want to I will write more.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Confession in Red (original work)

_ Love, such a peculiar word _ , I thought as I stared into the mirror. Well, it was more like I was staring at the mirror, I couldn’t see myself. I can already feel you asking, ‘I wonder why they can’t see themselves?’ If you really must know, I’m a vampire. Vampires can’t see their reflection since we don’t have souls according to the legends. Now, I do suppose that it could be for other reasons but that one is the most believable. 

Anyway back to the original conversation, you’ll learn more about my kind as we go through this tale-- 

“Are you talking to yourself in the mirror again? I know you can’t see yourself, but really hun it’s getting old” My husband's voice rang through my ears. I swore if I could, I would’ve bled.  _ Love, how can such a small word embody such power? _ I pondered for a moment, then decided to reminisce about my past--

“ _ Stop _ brooding for the love of all that's holy, it really isn’t that big a deal,” Adam chimed in again with his deafening voice.

“Allow me to ‘ _ brood _ ’ in peace,” I snarled, looking back through the doorway.

I quickly returned to the mirror, examining the t-shirt that I wore before returning to my--

“Brooding,” Anyway, back to what I was saying… Again.

Love really is a peculiar word, I mean, the impact that it has should be terrifying. Now it’s not surprising that I don’t understand love, although I have been alive for 938 years. I honestly don’t understand a lot of things--

“Like taxes?” 

Yes, like taxes, thank you, Mrs. Davis, from next door for teaching me to do my taxes, I am eternally grateful. I’m trying to tell all of these wonderful…  _ Mortals _ … What it’s like to see love from a Vampire's perspective.

“They’re humans, love. Humans. You were one to at some point or another, don’t forget that,” Adam corrected me.

Now I have experienced love before, but I’m not sure whether it was love or if I’d mistaken it for the all-powerful emotion. I had known this man, back in the 1600s. He was very sweet, but after we broke it off he wrote a play about me. These lovers had killed themselves in the end, I don’t remember the name I thought it was kind of stupid. 

A shocked gasp sounded from the other room before I heard a slam and Adam’s ginger hair entered my line of sight. “You shacked up with William Shakespeare?!” He sounded more than a little shocked. “I just called him Will” I muttered before thinking about the other people I’d been with, but none were as interesting as him and I didn’t need to rile up Adam any more than he already was. 

"Do you love me?" Adam asked almost 

silently, I think all of my rambling had made him insecure. 

I simply smiled, "Of course I do, and just 

because I don't understand an emotion doesn't mean I don't feel it."


End file.
